Melody of You
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: "Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri." / For Vocaloid FF Award: Sing
1. Chapter 1

**Melody of You**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Drama.

Warning: Mungkin ada typo dan ooc. Mungkin juga gaje. Kata-kata ada yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Untuk IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award): Sing.

Summary:  
"Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri."

(A/N: Sebenarnya fic ini untuk IVFA. Karena tiba-tiba dapet ide dan cocok dengan temanya, Suu mutusin ikut. Semoga nggak melanggar guidelines yang ada...)

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku hanya duduk bertopang dagu di mejaku. Sekolah ini benar-benar membosankan. Kehidupan SMA memang sangat-sangat membosankan. Ingin sekali aku keluar dari sekolah ini. Selain peraturannya ketat, aku tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-temannya, aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan guru-gurunya. Menurutku keadaan SMP masih jauh lebih baik. Ahh... Benar-benar membosankan.

Pada hari pertama masuk, aku sudah gugup. Dan nyatanya apa? Aku tidak terlalu mendapat banyak teman baru. Mungkin hanya teman-teman lama dari SMP yang sama denganku. Itu pun mereka sudah agak sibuk dengan teman-teman baru mereka. Hah... Aku tidak punya teman sekarang. Aku tidak mau menyapa teman-teman baru dan teman-teman baruku pun cuek denganku.

Ada satu yang membuatku cukup muak di sini. Kenapa? Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus anak perempuan, tepatnya asrama. Itu berarti aku dan teman-temanku yang laki-laki harus sekolah terpisah. Kami akan jarang bertemu. Dan aku memiliki seorang sahabat yang sangat dekat denganku. Namanya Len Kagamine.

Oh, iya. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, ya? Namaku Rin Kagamine. Yah... Margaku dan Len memang sama, tapi sejujurnya kami tidak memiliki hubungan darah, kok.

Rambutku berwarna pirang lembut dan mataku berwarna biru langit. Rambutku yang sebahu lebih senang kuberi pita putih besar di atas kepalaku dan empat jepit untuk merapikan poniku. Sedangkan Len memiliki fisik yang sama denganku. Hanya saja rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ ke belakang. Jujur saja, banyak orang yang menyangka kami ini kembar atau kakak beradik hanya karena marga dan tampang kami yang serupa. Yah... Serupa tapi tak sama.

Hobiku adalah membaca. Aku suka membaca, aku juga suka bernyanyi. Bagiku bernyanyi adalah segalanya. Aku bisa melepaskan kepenatan yang ada dalam bernyanyi. Sebagian besar teman-temanku juga suka bernyanyi, termasuk Len. Dulu kami sering sekali bernyanyi bersama, membuat lirik lagu bersama, bermain alat musik bersama, dan melakukan berbagai hal menyenangkan lainnya bersama. Tapi itu dulu.

Len sendiri masuk ke sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. Asrama, sama sepertiku. Ia masuk ke Shonen Crypton Gakuen. Sedangkan aku masuk ke Shoujo Crypton Gakuen. Satu sekolah? Satu gedung? Tidak. Satu kawasan sih iya. Tapi kalau satu gedung, itu nggak mungkin. Gedung sekolahku berada di sebelah kanan dan Len di sebelah kiri.

Kita bisa sering bertemu? Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu. Justru ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa anak-anak perempuan tidak boleh masuk ke kawasan laki-laki, begitu juga sebaliknya. Ahh... Jadi anggap saja seperti kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Terpisah, bukan terpisah oleh jarak yang jauh, tapi terpisah oleh peraturan yang ketat. Argh...

Aku masih duduk di kelas dengan tenang. Karena tidak ada guru, tentu saja teman-temanku berteriak-teriak senang. Mereka mengobrol, berpindah tempat duduk, juga berteriak-teriak. Aku? Hanya duduk diam, seperti anak teladan. Huh, membosankan.

Karena tempat dudukku berada di dekat jendela, maka memudahkan untuk melihat ke arah luar. Aku menoleh ke arah luar. Terlihat jelas olehku sebuah gedung besar yang berwarna biru. Itulah Shonen Crypton Gakuen. Tempat Len dan teman-temannya bersekolah. Aku menarik napas yang sudah sekian banyak pada hari ini.

"Hei, mikirin Len lagi, ya?" Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum masam. Di hadapanku ada seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah lembut panjang. Dia adalah sahabatku yang bernama Miki Furukawa.

Aku mengangguk pelan karena memang itu kenyataannya. Walaupun sepenuhnya aku tidak memikirkan Len juga, sih. "Aku juga memikirkan teman-teman yang lainnya," kataku menambahkan. Miki hanya mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakangku. Aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang, agar lebih mudah berbicara dengannya.

"Aku kangen dengan teman-teman yang lain," kata Miki. Bisa kupastikan, ia kangen dengan teman-teman yang laki-laki, pastinya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi ada satu kegiatan di mana kita akn digabung, lho!" seru Miki cepat. Dapat kulihat dari pandangan matanya bahwa ia bahagia. Seketika aku menjadi bersemangat. Apa? Melakukan kegiatan dengan teman-teman lama? Apa ada yang lebih menarik dari itu?

"Serius? Kamu nggak bohong, kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Bisa saja ini tipuan belaka. Miki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak pernah bohong, tahu?" balasnya sambil mengedipkan matanya. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lebar. Kegiatan apakah itu?

.

.

Aku masuk ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas. Begitu juga Miki. Perlu diketahui, satu kamar berisi dua orang. Maka aku memilih untuk sekamar dengan Miki. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan piyama yang kuambil dari lemariku. Setelah aku selesai berganti pakaian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan Miki masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku membuka album yang berada di laci samping tempat tidurku. Aku membukanya perlahan. Di situ banyak sekali foto-foto mulai dari TK sampai dengan SMP. Banyak sekali fotoku dengan Len. Begitu juga teman-teman lainnya, Miki, Piko, Mikuo, Miku, dan lain-lain. Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto itu.

"Hei, lagi ngapain?" tanya Miki. Ia duduk di sampingku, tepatnya di kasur. Aku hanya memberikan album yang sedang kulihat padanya. Miki melihatnya sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian dia memberikannya lagi padaku.

"Ah, tiap malam kau pasti selalu memelototi album itu. Apalagi fotomu dengan Len. Nggak bosan apa?" keluh Miki. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Sebagai sahabatnya, aku kangen sekali padanya," balasku. Miki hanya tersenyum iseng melihatku. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Kau suka sama Len, ya?" goda Miki. Nah. Ini merupakan ledekan yang tak jarang dikeluarkan Miki untuk meledekku. Ah... Aku dan Len hanya sahabat, hubungan kami tidak lebih, tidak kurang, kok.

"Apa? Kau sudah sering menanyakan hal itu berulang kali. Sampai aku malas menjawabnya. Nggak lah. Nggak mungkin kali aku suka sama dia. Soalnya kita ini cuma teman dekat, tahu. Nggak lebih nggak kurang," balasku panjang lebar. Miki hanya menguap.

"Hah... Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Melihat kalian yang dekat begitu, aku yakin banyak orang ngira kalian pacaran," lanjut Miki. Ini anak nggak ada capeknya menggodaku. Ya sudah, kuledek balik saja.

"Kau sendiri? Gimana dengan Piko?" ujarku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Aku melihat wajah Miki memerah. Aw... Tepat sasaran.

"Apa? Aku nggak suka sama dia! Camkan itu!" seru Miki sambil cemberut. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, jujur saja. Nggak usah tsundere," balasku. Miki hanya mengeluh.

"Aku nggak tsundere. Kau itu... Argh... Sudahlah. Aku sudah mengantuk. Lebih baik kita tidur saja atau besok tidak bisa bangun. Mungkin kegiatannya dilakukan mulai besok," kata Miki. Ia turun dari ranjangku dan naik ke ranjangnya yang berada di samping ranjangku.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku. Aku melihat Miki menarik selimutnya ke atas, sampai ke dagunya.

"Kamu nggak lihat papan pengumuman, ya? Ah, nggak heran. Kamu nggak pernah peduli sama papan itu, lagipula. Sudahlah, lihat saja besok," balas Miki. Ia memeluk guling dan merubah posisi membelakangiku. Aku hanya naik ke kasur dan menarik selimutku. Setelah itu aku mematikan lampu.

"Oyasumi, Miki."

"Oyasumi ne, Rin."

.

.

Aku bersemangat pagi ini untuk menjalankan aktivitas. Ternyata benar. Hari ini akan dimulai kegiatan bersama anak-anak dari Shonen Crypton Gakuen untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah. Maka kami bekerja sama mempersiapkan acaranya dan juga hiasannya.

Aku baru tahu setelah diberi tahu secara detail oleh Gumi. Maka aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memedulikan Miki yang masih berada di bawah selimutnya. Setelah mandi aku mulai merapikan rambutku. Karena terlalu bersemangat, maka aku seperti membanting-banting alat riasku.

"Aduh! Haruskah kamu membanting alat-alat itu hingga berisik begini?" keluh Miki. Ia membuka selimutnya dan duduk menatapku. Aku balik menatapnya. Rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya tak karuan. Aku cekikikan.

"Ini sudah siang. Saatnya bangun. Siap-siap sana," ujarku. Miki mengangguk.

"Hari ini nggak ada pelajaran, kan?" tanyanya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Aku menggeleng sementara pandanganku fokus ke cermin yang memantulkan bayangan diriku. "Kan hari ini mulai kegiatan bersama anak-anak dari gedung sebelah. Nggak ada pelajaran lah mulai hari ini," jawabku. Miki mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah siap. Aku memakai sepatuku, begitu juga Miki.

Kami berdua turun ke ruang makan. Setelah sampai di sana, kami memilih meja untuk berdua.

"Mau ambil makanan dulu?" tanya Miki. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk. Setelah mengambil makanan, kami berdua kembali ke meja yang tadi sudah kami pilih dan mulai makan. Tentunya sambil mengobrol.

"Katanya kegiatan ini untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah?" Aku memulai pembicaraan. Miki hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi nanti ada acara yang diselenggarakan oleh murid-murid dan juga kita yang menghias sekolah," tambahnya.

"Nanti kegiatannya tidak terpisah, kan?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Ya iyalah. Kenapa? Kayaknya kamu seneng banget? Mau ketemu Len?" Miki memasang watados alias wajah tanpa dosa. Padahal aku bisa menebak kalau ia menertawakanku dalam hati.

"Kamu juga. Pasti mau ketemu Piko, kan?" sahutku balik.

"Halah. Nggak ada hubungannya sama dia. Kenapa kamu nggak jawab pertanyaanku?" Miki malah mengubah topik pembicaraan. Giliran diledek tidak bisa jawab. Tapi kalau ngeledek orang paling jago. Dasar Miki.

"Kamu sendiri? Lagipula Len juga nggak ada hubungannya," jawabku.

"Ya sudahlah. Kita ganti topik saja," ujar Miki sambil mengangkat bahu. Kami melanjutkan makan sambil melanjutkan obrolan, dengan topik yang berbeda tentunya. Setelah makan, kami berjalan menuju aula. Aku dapat melihat banyak anak perempuan yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan kami, duduk dan mengobrol di sana.

"Sudah kumpul semua?" tanya Meiko-sensei, seorang guru di sekolahku. Semua murid diam dan mengatur duduk menghadap ke depan. Begitu juga aku dan Miki. Di samping Meiko-sensei ada Luka-sensei, Haku-sensei, dan Lily-sensei.

"Kalian tahu bahwa kita akan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun sekolah bersama anak-anak dari Shonen Crypton Gakuen?" ujar Meiko-sensei membuka pembicaraan. Hampir semua murid menjawab "iya" atau mengangguk saja. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Maka sebentar lagi kita akan masuk ke wilayah Shonen Crypton Gakuen dan mulai bekerja sama dengan murid-murid di sana. Jangan lupa untuk jaga sikap," lanjut Meiko-sensei dingin. Aku hanya tersenyum sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin kulakukan di sini, kan?

.

.

Aku berjalan ke wilayah Shonen Crypton Gakuen dengan perasaan senang bersama Miki. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Len dan teman-teman yang lain! Bayangkan saja bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Aku sudah kangen berat sama mereka. Semenjak liburan panjang, kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

"Eh? Ini Shonen Crypton Gakuen?" Kata-kata Miki membuatku sadar dari alam mimpiku. Aku menatap bangunan yang ada di hadapanku. Sebuah gedung berwarna biru terang. Ini sekolah Len? Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Lapangan sekolah ini luas dan asri, seperti sekolahku. Di sini banyak sekali anak-anak laki-laki berlalu lalang, berlari-lari, dan juga berjalan. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang bebas, makanya lapangan ini ramai sekali. Aku menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sosok yang selama ini ingin kutemui.

Len, kau di mana?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku hanya duduk diam mendengarkan ocehan Kaito-sensei. Kami dikumpulkan di aula, katanya untuk diberi pengarahan sebelum melakukan kegiatan dengan anak-anak dari Shoujo Crypton Gakuen.

Sebelumnya, aku memperkenalkan diri dulu? Apa itu lebih baik?

Namaku Len Kagamine. Aku baru di SMA ini. Dan menurutku ini adalah sekolah yang membosankan. Belajarnya nggak santai dan peraturannya ketat banget. Untung mulai hari ini kami tidak belajar lagi karena ada kegiatan dengan anak-anak dari Shoujo Crypton Gakuen.

Aku punya sahabat yang bernama Rin. Aku yakin kalian sudah kenal dengannya, bukan? Ia bersekolah di gedung berwarna kuning yang berada di samping gedung sekolahku. Hahaha. Takdir tidak mengijinkan kami bertemu, begitu pikiranku selama ini.

Tapi ternyata aku salah. Pada pagi hari ini Piko langsung meloncat-loncat di kasurnya dengan girang. Ketika kutanya, alasannya adalah ia senang karena kami akan melakukan kegiatan dengan anak-anak perempuan di gedung sebelah. Ya ampun, bilang saja senang karena bisa ketemu sama Miki lagi.

Aku sendiri tertegun begitu mendengar kami akan bekerja sama dengan anak-anak perempuan. Dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi, kan? Harusnya sih, aku senang. Bukankah begitu? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa gugup dan tidak siap. Apa karena aku jarang bertemu dengannya lagi?

Kaito-sensei terus memberikan kami pengarahan sampai aku bosan. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Piko yang duduk dan memasang wajah masam. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar menunggu dan ingin segera bertemu Miki.

Dell-sensei, Gakupo-sensei, dan Akaito-sensei (yang merupakan adik dari Kaito-sensei) hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat yang melihat Kaito-sensei yang terus berbicara.

"Ara... Topikmu melenceng," ujar Gaku-sensei mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Kaito-sensei yang kini berbicara tentang es krim rasa _blueberry_. Kaito-sensei langsung sadar dan berdehem pelan.

"Maafkan saya. Saya bicara tentang es krim tanpa sadar. Etto... Sepertinya murid-murid dari Shoujo Crypton Gakuen sudah tiba. Kalian bisa keluar untuk menyambut mereka. Ingat, jangan..." Sebelum Kaito-sensei sibuk ceramah lagi, kami semua sudah bangkit dari duduk dan berlari ke arah lapangan. Beberapa temanku ada yang bersorak senang, ada yang tersenyum-senyum, dan masih banyak lagi. Yah... Mereka sudah lama nggak cuci mata, mungkin?

Aku berjalan keluar dengan santai, tidak seperti Piko yang langsung lari-lari bersama teman-temanku yang lainnya. Aku memandang sekeliling. Tampaknya cuaca sore ini agak berawan, jadi tidak sepanas tadi siang. Anginnya juga sejuk.

"Len! Mana Miki dan Rin?" Tiba-tiba aku diseruduk Piko. Aku mengelus sikuku yang diseruduknya.

"Aduh... Mana aku tahu. Aku kan, baru sampai. Kamu cari mereka, deh!" seruku.

Piko berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya mendengus.

Aku menatap sekeliling. Banyak sekali teman-temanku yang sudah mengobrol dengan anak-anak perempuan dari gedung sebelah. Banyak juga yang masih mencari. Tapi mataku berhenti saat menangkap sesosok anak perempuan yang tak asing bagiku. Dengan tinggi yang agak pendek dan rambut berwarna pirang lembut. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya karena ia berdiri membelakangiku. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan sedang mencari seseorang.

Darah seakan berhenti mengalir di seluruh tubuhku. Aku membeku di tempat ketika gadis itu membalik tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Untung beberapa saat, mata kami bertemu...

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Len di mana, sih? Aku masih terus mencarinya. Aku tak berani melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh. Aku tidak kenal tempat ini. Sedangkan teman-temanku sudah berbaur dengan anak-anak sekolah ini dengan cepat. Mana Len? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Len mana, sih?" aku bertanya pada Miki. Miki sendiri juga bingung.

"Aku nggak tahu. Aku cari di sana, ya," ujar Miki sebelum pergi.

"Mencari Len atau Piko?" ledekku.

"Dua-duanya," jawab Miki sambil cemberut. Oh bagus, ia meninggalkanku sendiri di sini, di tempat yang asing bagiku. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Angin sore ini sangat sejuk. Aku bersyukur sore ini tidak sepanas tadi siang. Cocok sekali untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman lamaku yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Aku menoleh ke belakang secara spontan, entah apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan hal itu. Mataku tiba-tiba tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang mirip denganku yang kini sedang menatap ke arahku. Aku diam untuk sesaat. Aku kenal dengannya. Dia adalah... Len.

Aku segera berlari ke arahnya. Ia sendiri masih diam di tempat. Ketika sampai di tempatnya, aku mengatur napas sebentar lalu memastikan kalau itu adalah Len. Ya, benar. Dia adalah Len.

"Len!" seruku yang langsung memeluknya. Len sendiri menahan keseimbangannya agar tidak jatuh tertimpa olehku. Aku tidak merasakan ia membalas pelukanku. Biarlah, yang penting aku sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang.

"Rin?" balasnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Ia juga menatapku.

"Aku kangen padamu," ujarku terus terang. Aku dapat melihat wajah Len memerah.

"Rin, ini nggak seperti dulu lagi," ujarnya sambil memegang bahuku, menjauhkan dirinya dengan diriku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Apa yang dimaksud Len bahwa ini bukan lagi seperti dulu? Len nggak suka bertemu denganku lagi?

"Len, kau nggak suka bertemu denganku lagi?" tanyaku berharap-harap cemas. Semoga tidak. Aku benar-benar kangen padanya!

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi," jawab Len sambil menghela napas. Ia melepaskan pegangannya dari bahuku. Aku masih bingung. Kita... nggak bisa seperti dulu lagi?

"Aku mohon. Kita harus jaga jarak. Kita nggak bisa seperti ini untuk selamanya. Kita nggak punya hubungan apa-apa, Rin. Kita cuma teman. Pada suatu saat kau akan menjadi milik seseorang, begitu juga aku. Jadi lebih baik kita jaga jarak untuk sementara ini, oke?" jelas Len panjang lebar. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong ketika Len mengutarakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya selama ini. Jadi dia nggak suka bersamaku? _Fine_.

"Cuma teman kamu bilang? Kamu itu lebih dari teman bagiku! Apa artinya semua hubungan kita selama ini? Cuma teman? Aku kecewa sama kamu!" seruku blak-blakan, tidak peduli dengan air mata yang membendung di sudut mataku. Air mata mulai turun satu per satu dari mataku yang berwarna biru. Pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Len kaget dengan ucapanku. Ia hendak membuka mulut. Tapi aku sudah mendahuluinya.

"AKU BENCI SAMA KAMU!" teriakku keras-keras di depannya. Setelah itu aku melangkahkan kaki menjauh darinya. Aku dapat mendengar Len menyusulku. Karena itu aku mempercepat jalanku dengan berlari. Len terus mengejarku sambil memanggil-manggil namaku. Tanpa memedulikannya lagi, aku berlari meninggalkannya dan memasuki gerbang Shoujo Crypton Gakuen.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku benar-benar nggak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi dengan Rin. Sekarang ini sudah berbeda. Dan aku sebenarnya juga nggak tega untuk mengatakan semua itu pada Rin. Dia pasti terpukul, dan dugaanku benar. Aku menghela napas sesaat.

Aku mengepalkan tinjuku ke pohon yang berada di sampingku. Cepat atau lambat, Rin harus tahu akan hal itu. Aku nggak bisa diam begini terus.

"Len, kamu kenapa?" tanya Piko. Kini ia berada di sampingku bersama Miki. Miki menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mana Rin?" tanya Miki. Aduh! Bisakah kalian diam? Jangan beri aku pertanyaan seperti itu. Benar-benar membuatku nggak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Rin? Nggak tahu. Aku belum ketemu sama dia," jawabku berbohong. Daripada mereka berdua membanjiriku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi? Maaf, aku terpaksa berbohong.

"Masa? Kalau begitu lebih baik kita cari dia," usul Piko. Miki mengangguk.

"Tadi dia nyariin kamu," balas Miki padaku. Aku cuma mengangguk. Aku tahu. Rin aja bilang kalau dia kangen sama aku. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berubah. Dia benci sama aku.

"Miki, kamu cari di sana. Aku cari di sana. Len, kamu cari Rin di situ," ujar Piko yang sudah membagi tugas. Hah? Aku tahu usaha kalian bakal sia-sia. Maka ketika Piko dan Miki berlari untuk mencari Rin, aku hanya diam dan duduk di bata yang mengelilingi pohon yang kutinju tadi.

"Hei, Len," seorang temanku duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh. Ketika mengetahui itu siapa, aku membuang muka.

"Masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita?" katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebagai teman, kau mau kan membantuku?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu kalau aku suka dengan Rin, kan? Kau mau membantuku, kan?" Ini merupakan pertanyaan yang paling nyesek bagiku. Aku menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. Apa yang bisa kuperbuat selain ini?

.

.

"Ketemu Rin?" tanya Piko sambil berlari menghampiriku. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Aku hanya menggeleng. Toh aku memang tidak mencari. Dan aku yakin mereka tidak dapat menemukannya.

Miki berlari ke arah kami. Tanpa Rin. Sudah kuduga, semua akan sia-sia.

"Aku nggak ketemu sama Rin," ujar Miki. Piko hanya mengangguk.

"Dia ke mana, ya?" tambah Piko.

"Hei, sudahlah. Rin melulu. Lebih baik kita berkumpul saja. Tuh, Kaito-sensei dan... siapa nama gurumu itu? Nggak tahu lah. Pokoknya kita udah disuruh berkumpul," ujarku memotong pembicaraan mereka. Piko dan Miki menatapku tajam.

"Len, kok kamu gitu, sih? Bukannya Rin itu sahabatmu?" tanya Miki.

"Len, kamu aneh, deh," tambah Piko sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku merasa ingin melarikan diri dari sini. Bisakah mereka mengganti topik sekarang juga?

"Yah... Mungkin Rin ada perlu, jadi dia pergi sebentar dari sini. Ano... Ngomong-ngomong, kita ikut ngumpul, yuk!" seruku sambil mengajak mereka untuk berkumpul lagi. Aku mendorong punggung pasangan baka itu ke kumpulan anak-anak dari Crypton Gakuen.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Rin. Di mana dia sekarang? Rin itu anaknya nggak kenal takut. Ia bisa berbuat semaunya kalau perasaannya kacau, asal semua itu akan membuatnya senang. Rin, sejujurnya, aku juga kangen padamu. Aku sayang sama kamu. Tapi sayangnya aku nggak bisa mengutarakan semua itu. Temanku suka padamu. Sebagai teman, aku harus membantunya...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

(A/N: Mungkin unsur musik di chapter kali ini belum kerasa, ya. Tapi di chapter depan-depannya pasti ada, kok. Suu usahakan secepat mungkin, oke? Mohon RnR-nya, Minna?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Melody of You**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Drama.

Warning: Mungkin ada typo dan ooc. Mungkin juga gaje. Kata-kata ada yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Untuk IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award): Sing.

Summary:  
"Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri."

(A/N: Arigatou buat ripiu-nya, Minna. Semoga fic ini cepet jadi sebelum deadline-nya.)

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Apa sih, maksud Len itu? Nggak bisa seperti dulu? Memang yang dulu itu seperti apa? Yang sekarang itu seperti apa? Apa dia nggak suka lagi denganku karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu?

Aku memasuki wilayah sekolahku. Aku duduk di kursi taman yang tidak jauh dari lapangan. Kemudian aku mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya di situ. Pertemuanku dengan Len tidaklah semulus yang kuharapkan. Padahal aku pikir kita masih bisa mengulang masa lalu, ternyata tidak.

Len... berpikir lain denganku.

Oke, kita ini berbeda. Aku tahu itu karena kita tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Apa maksudnya kita harus menjaga jarak? Apa maksud Len kita masih bisa bermain bersama, namun tidak seakrab dulu? Atau malah ia menginginkanku pura-pura tidak kenal dengannya. Sama sekali tak berkontak? Aku nggak tahu...

Aku melepas semua air mata yang sudah kubendung di situ. Apa sebabnya Len berkata dan berbuat demikian?

Aku masih terus menangis. Pandangan mataku lama kelamaan menjadi buram karena air mata. Tak lama kemudian semuanya menjadi hitam dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi...

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Ketika membuka mata, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah khawatir Miki. Uh... Miki?

"Miki?" Aku memanggilnya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?" Miki langsung memelukku kuat-kuat hingga aku agak kesulitan untuk bernapas.

"U-Uh... Miki..." Aku memintanya supaya melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Eh? Gomen." Miki melepaskan pelukannya itu. "Tadi kamu kenapa?" tanya Miki lagi setelah melihatku sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan temanku itu. Ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi barusan, air mataku mulai menggenang. Kemudian butir-butir air mata bening jatuh dari sudut mataku.

"Eh? Kok, malah nangis?" seru Miki panik. Mungkin khawatir karena membuatku menangis. Aku mengusap mataku perlahan. Miki mengambil tisu dengan gesit dan memberikannya padaku.

"A-Arigatou," ujarku sambil mengambil tisu itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan air mataku.

"Jadi... kau kenapa, kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya Miki lagi, kali ini lebih berhati-hati.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menceritakannya semua pada sahabatku itu. Kejadian tadi berlangsung dengan sangat cepat.

"Tadi... Aku sudah bertemu dengan Len. Katanya kita tidak bisa lagi mengulang masa lalu. Aku nggak begitu ngerti dengan kata-katanya. Tapi pokoknya kita ini nggak seperti dulu lagi, katanya. Aku ngerasa... dia seperti menjauhiku," ceritaku sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang akan turun sebentar lagi.

Miki menatapku dengan pandangan prihatin. Aku hanya bisa memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang kupaksakan. Kemudian aku menghela napas lagi.

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Miki tiba-tiba. Aku agak kaget dengan pertanyaannya itu. Apa maksudnya? Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku ingat, kok, Len sendiri yang berkata demikian. Kenapa ia masih meragukanku? Apa ia tidak percaya padaku?

"Kenapa kamu meragukan aku? Aku yakin, kok, karena aku dengar sendiri apa yang Len katakan padaku. Dan katanya... Oh iya. Len juga bilang bahwa kita sebaiknya menjaga jarak. Entah kenapa," aku memperjelas ceritaku dengan lebih lanjut.

Miki hanya mengangguk-angguk. Walaupun dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia tidak begitu percaya padaku, maksudnya masih ragu begitu.

"Padahal tadi Piko banyak cerita tentang Len..." Miki menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan menerawang. Aku hanya diam kemudian mengambil air putih yang berada di sampingku dan meminumnya.

"Katanya Len selalu ngomongin tentang kamu, terus dia bilang kalau dia kangen sama kamu..." Miki mulai bercerita tentang obrolannya dengan Piko. Aku masih saja diam. Aku nggak terlalu percaya dengannya juga. Reaksi Len yang kudapat dengan Len yang diomongkan Miki sungguhlah berbeda.

"Tapi katanya ia berubah beberapa hari ini, semenjak seorang temannya mengirimkannya surat pesawat terbang," lanjut Miki. Kalimatnya kali ini membuat keningku berkerut. Temannya? Surat pesawat terbang? Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di meja yang berada di samping ranjang UKS ini. Miki hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ia dapat surat dari temannya dalam wujud kertas yang dilipat menyerupai pesawat terbang. Tahu, kan? Sejak saat itu ia berubah. Piko juga tidak tahu isinya apa," jelas Miki lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mungkin isi surat ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah yang sedang kuhadapi?

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Sekarang aku berada di dalam kamarku. Ehm, kamarku dan Piko. Ya, kami berdua sekamar. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman yang lainnya. Singkatnya aku ini populer tapi aku nggak begitu dekat dengan yang lainnya. Kenapa? Nggak nyaman saja.

Aku merapikan pakaian kotorku. Kini aku sudah memakai piyama, bersiap tidur. Aku melipat pakaian kotorku dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong untuk di-_laundry_.

"Len, kau agak aneh hari ini, ya?" ujar Piko tiba-tiba. Aku menengok ke arahnya dan mendapatinya sedang mengerutkan kening dan menatapku dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aneh apaan? Aku sama saja ah, kayaknya. Kamu kali yang aneh atau merasa aneh," jawabku kemudian melanjutkan merapikan pakaianku. Piko hanya mendengus tidak setuju.

"Kamu kayak ngejauhin Rin," keluh Piko. Aku berhenti melakukan aktivitasku. Ya, itu memang benar. Aku tak bisa menghindar. Apa yang Piko katakan memang benar. Aku... menjauhi Rin.

Ya, sejak hari itu...

* * *

_Flashback_

Aku sedang duduk-duduk di kasur sambil mengikat tali sepatuku. Sebentar lagi aku akan turun ke bawah untuk mengikutin pelajaran. Sedangkan Piko masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu kamarku diketuk. Ketika aku membukanya, ada sebuah benda berwarna putih kecil di depan kakiku. Sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi pesawat terbang.

Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ketika melihat isinya, keningku berkerut.

**Len, kamu teman dekatnya Rin Kagamine dari Shoujo Crypton Gakuen, kan? Begini, sepertinya aku menyukainya. Sebagai teman, kamu mau kan, membantuku mendekatinya? Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa jika kamu mau aku untuk membantumu. Setuju? Berikan aku jawabannya nanti di ruang makan. **

**Sign, **

**M**

Apa maksudnya? Aku melihat surat ini dengan pandangan bingung. M? Siapa itu? Siapa temanku yang berinisial huruf M? Ada salah seorang temanku yang suka dengan Rin? Dan ia memintaku untuk membantunya mendekati Rin? Tunggu, aku sendiri, kan... Lupakan. Aku nggak mungkin suka sama Rin. Kami hanya sebatas teman.

Oke, jika orang ini meminta jawabanku di ruang makan, maka sebentar lagi aku akan menemuinya.

"Apaan, tuh?" tanya Piko yang kini berada di belakangku. Aku kaget ketika melihatnya sudah berada di belakangku. Aku segera melipatnya asal dengan cepat agar ia tidak melihat surat itu dan memasang wajah polos.

"Nggak, kok. Bukan apa-apa," jawabku.

"Yakin?" tanya Piko lagi. Aku mengangguk kemudian mengeluarkan surat itu.

"Cuma ini," jawabku. Piko hendak membuka surat itu, tapi aku menjauhkannya dari tangan sahabatku itu.

"Ini hal privat," ujarku sok rahasia. Piko mendengus. "Ke ruang makan, yuk." Aku mendorong punggungnya mendekati pintu keluar.

.

.

Aku berdiri dengan gelisah di tengah-tengah ruang makan. Mana orang yang mengirimiku surat tidak jelas itu? Ketika aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kakiku ke lantai, pundakku ditepuk oleh seseorang. Spontan aku menengok.

"Hai. Sudah dapat surat dariku, kan? Gimana? Setuju?" ujar orang yang menepuk pundakku dan tak lain dari teman satu kelasku. Aku menahan napas untuk beberapa detik, memastikan ini kenyataan. Yang ada di depanku itu adalah...

"Mikuo?"

_End of flashback_

* * *

Aku menghela napas setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Aku nggak menyangka Mikuo suka dengan Rin. Padahal selama ini kami cukup dekat, tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa Mikuo baru cerita setelah aku... Lupakan! Aku nggak pernah suka sama Rin.

Karena dia temanku dan aku juga tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya suka dengan Rin, maka aku akan menolongnya. Semoga saja semua berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Len, kamu mikirin apa? Kok, malah menghela napas dan bengong?" Piko menegurku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Beberapa detik kemudian aku baru sepenuhnya tersadar. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil menaruh kantong berisikan baju kotorku di pojok. Kemudian aku naik ke kasurku dan menarik selimut hanya untuk menutupi kaki.

"Tidur sajalah. Aku udah ngantuk. Besok kita masih ada kegiatan dengan anak-anak dari Shoujo Crypton Gakuen, kan?" ujarku sambil membalik tubuh untuk membelakanginya.

Aku dapat mendengar Piko mendengus. Tapi tak lama kemudian lampu pun padam. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil membawa tumpukan kertas-kertas di lorong. Entah itu kertas apa, aku tidak begitu mengerti. Terlihat seperti kertas-kertas kado yang dapat digunakan untuk menghias.

BRUK!

Tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Aku tidak melihatnya karena kertas-kertas yang kubawa menutupi pandanganku.

"Su-Sumimasen," ujarku sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu.

"Ng-Nggak apa-apa. Gomen, aku yang salah," balasnya balik. Ia membantuku mengumpulkan kertas-kertasku yang berserakan. Ternyata yang menabrakku adalah seorang gadis. Aku mengetahuinya dengan mudah karena aku mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang halus dan lembut.

Ketika aku mengangkat muka, gadis itu juga mengangkat muka. Sesaat pandangan kami bertemu. Dan aku tidak percaya kalau dia adalah Rin. Rin? Kenapa aku bisa bertabrakan dengan Rin sekarang ini?

"Rin?" Aku memanggil namanya pelan, lebih mirip sebuah gumaman.

Rin terlihat pucat ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku mengenalinya.

"Su-Sumimasen, Len. A-Aku duluan dulu, ya," ucap Rin dengan terburu-buru. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkanku.

"R-!" Aku hanya menghela napas. Ia terlalu cepat, aku tak bisa mengejarnya. Padahal aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya, agar ia tak salah paham lagi.

Aku merasa pundakku ditepuk dari belakang. Ketika aku menoleh, aku menangkap sosok pemuda shota yang familiar bagiku.

"Jangan urus dia dulu. Kita masih punya banyak kerjaan. Ayo kita hias sekolahnya dulu," ujar Piko. Aku hanya mengangguk lesu walau dalam hati aku menerima hiburan Piko.

Aku menghias lapangan sekolah. Aku juga memasang bendera dan hiasan-hiasan lainnya.

Aku mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahiku. Capek sekali rasanya menghias lapangan besar ini. Belum lagi nanti kita harus membantu anak-anak perempuan menghias lapangan sekolah mereka.

"Capek..." Aku mengeluh pelan.

"Kamu kayaknya daritadi kerja terus. Istirahat saja sana. Gantian sama aku. Aku habis istirahat." Aku melihat temanku yang bernama Rinto berjalan sambil menawarkan diri padaku.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian aku pergi dengan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Aku berjalan ke taman. Menurutku ini merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan untuk istirahat. Sebelum aku sampai di taman, aku dapat mendengar sebuah suara menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan nada-nada yang indah.

Suara lembut itu menggelitiki telingaku. Nadanya yang lembut membuatku tenang. Tanpa sadar aku berjalan mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Semakin dekat suara itu makin jelas. Hingga suara itu hilang secara tiba-tiba.

Aku menengok dan melihat siapa yang bernyanyi dengan suara yang indah itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada orang di taman itu. Aku hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengar bunyi angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut dan pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di taman itu dan duduk di sana untuk beristirahat sebentar. Setelah duduk beberapa saat, aku bangun dan berjalan meninggalkan taman untuk bekerja kembali.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Len. Saat ini aku sedang membuat hiasan pita-pita kecil yang kubuat dari kain bermotif-motif.

"Rin, kamu sadar nggak, sih?" tegur Miki tiba-tiba. Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Pandanganku menuju ke arah tanganku yang kini terlilit oleh kain bermotif itu.

"Aduh..." Aku mengeluh ketika menyadari tali kain yang sedang kubuat ini malah melilit tanganku. Miki membantuku melepaskannya.

"Huh... Kau mikirin apa, sih? Bisa sampai terlilit begitu," cibir Miki. Aku tersenyum masam.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku berusaha mengelak.

"Ah... Bilang saja tidak tahu mau balas apa," ujar Miki yang sekarang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum masam. Benar katanya. Aku memang sebenarnya tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Miki.

"Istirahat sebentar. Boleh, dong? Aku mau ke taman," jawabku singkat.

"Oh?" balas Miki.

"Boleh, kan? Aku capek melakukan tugas begini dan aku juga capek mendengar ocehanmu," jawabku singkat seraya menyindirnya. Miki memukulku pelan sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah. Istirahat sajalah sebentar. Tapi jangan terlalu lama, ya. Nanti pekerjaannya nggak selesai," jawab Miki. Aku mengangguk. Tapi aku tak yakin ia melihatku mengangguk, sebab ia sudah mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah taman. Taman sedang sepi. Baguslah.

Aku duduk di bangku yang berada di dekat tanaman melati. Aku mengambil sekuntum dan menciumnya. Harum.

Tapi bagaimana kalau bau harum itu segera hilang? Seperti halnya aku yang tiba-tiba... Ah, lupakan saja. Aku mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Aku memutuskan untuk bernyanyi sebentar. Dengan begitu, mungkin stress-ku akan hilang. Aku bersenandung kecil sambil mengentak-entakkan kaki ke tanah. Sementara senandungku makin keras, tubuhku bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Akhirnya satu kata keluar dari mulutku, disusul yang lain. Aku bernyanyi pelan, berusaha agar tidak ada yang mendengar.

Semakin lama aku menyanyi semakin keras. Hingga aku tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain selain aku di sini. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup keras. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa ada orang yang akan ke sini.

Ini gawat! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku bertemu dengan orang lain? Mungkinkah orang itu mendengar suaraku? Jangan sampai... Jangan sampai... Oke, lebih baik aku bersembunyi.

Aku langsung bangkit dari bangku dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Ada kemungkinan orang itu tidak akan menemukanku karena di balik bangku ini banyak sekali tanaman melati dan bunga-bunga lainnya. Walaupun sesak, tapi ini harus kulakukan.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki itu semakin dekat. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Siapa yang datang ke sini? Apa ia membolos, sama sepertiku? Aku dapat melihat sepatunya. Hanya itu yang kulihat. Sepertinya... anak laki-laki.

Aku mendengarnya duduk di bangku yang tadi kududuki. Aku dapat melihat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang lembut dari belakang dan dikuncir kuda. Masa itu Len? Tapi tidak salah lagi. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Len.

Wajahku langsung memerah begitu menyadari bahwa dia adalah Len. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

'_Rin, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Memang ada apa kalau Len ada di sini?!_' Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Tapi sekarang ini Len sangatlah dekat denganku. Tapi ia pasti tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Oke, ini jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa ketika bertemunya, apalagi harus bicara apa.

Akhirnya Len bangkit dari bangku yang ia duduki dan berjalan meninggalkan taman. Aku masih tetap berada di tempat persembunyianku sampai aku dapat memastikan bahwa Len sudah benar-benar keluar dari taman ini.

Langkah sepatu yang kudengar makin lama makin menjauh hingga akhirnya tak terdengar. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi aku merasakan bahwa pipiku memerah dan menyentuhnya. Hangat...

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke dalam sekolah kemudian menemui Miki. Aku dapat melihat Miki sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Hei, Miki, mau bolos, ya? Ngapain beresin peralatannya?" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa-basi kepadanya. Miki menoleh.

"Eh, sudah balik rupanya. Nggak lah. Aku nggak mungkin bolos, aku nggak kayak kamu. Tapi kita ini sudah mau makan malam. Lihat sudah jam berapa. Oh iya, hari ini kita makan bersama anak-anak laki-laki, lho~" ujar Miki. Aku dapat mendengar nada senang dari suaranya. Tapi aku? Uh oh... Aku harus bilang apa kalau ketemu Len?

"Oh ya? Bilang saja mau ketemu Piko." Aku meledeknya. Miki cemberut. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku.

"Sudahlah. Ayo!" serunya kemudian berlari. Aku berteriak agar ia berhenti berlari, tapi ia terus berlari tanpa memerhatikan teriakanku.

Akhirnya aku duduk di meja makan. Untung saja teman-teman semejaku ini semuanya perempuan. Di samping kananku ada Miki, sedangkan di samping kiriku ada Gumi. Di meja ini ada enam orang. Aku, Miki, Gumi, Miku, Neru, dan Lily.

"Aku seneng, deh, akhirnya kita bertemu dengan anak-anak laki-laki dari sekolah seberang," ujar Miki tiba-tiba.

"Wei... Miku udah punya yang ditaksir, nih?" ledek Lily. Miku hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Aneh.

"Siapa, tuh?" tambah Neru.

"Len Kagamine. Kenal, nggak?" ujar Miku sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

DUAR!

Aku ngerasa kayak ada petir yang menyambarku saat itu. Apa? Miku suka sama Len? Gimana... Bagaimana... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana caranya? Kenapa... reaksiku seperti ini?

"Wah... Seleramu lumayan tinggi juga, ya. Len Kagamine yang terkenal itu, kan? Aku dengar dia dingin," tambah Lily. Miku mengangguk-angguk. Aku lemas mendengarnya. Apa yang salah denganku? Memang masalahku kalau Miku suka sama Len?

"Rin." Miku menyenggol tanganku pelan. Aku menengok.

"Apa?" balasku.

"Kamu teman dekat Len, kan? Temenan sejak kecil, kan?" tanya Miku. Mungkin dia minta aku comblangin dia sama Len? Waduh... Ini yang aku nggak bisa.

"Ya. Lalu?" balasku datar.

"Bisa tolong kenalin aku sama Len, nggak?" pinta Miku dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Deketin aja. Dia nggak sedingin yang kalian pikir, kok." Aku menaruh gelas yang isinya tinggal seperempat kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Itu pun kalau dia nggak berubah," aku meninggalkan mereka.

Aku yakin mereka semua tidak mengerti ucapanku. Biarkan saja mereka tidak mengerti.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman. Taman merupakan tempat kesukaanku, oke? Apalagi suasana taman malam. Indah sekali. Angin malam yang lembut dan dingin. Bau tumbuh-tumbuhan yang khas. Dan juga bunyi jangkrik yang nyaring. Satu lagi yang tak kulupa, bintang yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Aku duduk di bangku yang tadi sore kududuki. Kemudian aku mulai menatap ke arah langit. Kirei... Cantiknya.

"Yo." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara disertai tangan yang menepuk pundakku. Ketika aku menengok di hapadanku ada sesosok anak laki-laki dari Shonen Crypton Gakuen yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru, biru yang mirip dengan Miku.

Aku tidak kenal dengannya. Sebelum aku bertanya, ia duduk di sebelahku dan mengulurkan tangan. Aku duduk menjauh dan enggan menyambut tangannya untuk bersalaman.

Ia tersenyum padaku. Ketika firasatku mengatakan bahwa ia baik, aku menyambut tangannya dengan ragu dan kita bersalaman sebentar.

"Namaku Mikuo Hatsu. Anak dari Shonen Crypton Gakuen. Kamu Rin Kagamine, kan?" ujarnya setelah melepas tanganku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tahu dari mana?" tanyaku padanya.

"Dari Len. Kamu kenal dengannya, kan? Len Kagamine. Dia teman masa kecilmu, kan? Maksudnya... teman SMP mungkin?" Mikuo-kun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jleb. Entah kenapa rasanya sangatlah tidak nyaman. Aku merasa tertekan entah kenapa ketika mendengar nama Len disebut. Oke, ini aneh.

"I-Iya, Mikuo-kun," jawabku tergagap.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Rin?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku melihat senyumannya yang indah, mirip dengan punya Len. Tapi perasaan yang kudapat sangat berbeda. Ia berbeda dengan Len. Sungguh berbeda. Aku dapat merasakannya.

"Bo-Boleh saja," jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah. Dia tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata biru _azure_ yang memerhatikan kami dengan tatapan sedih.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Di ruang makan aku tak dapat menemukan Rin. Akhirnya setelah makan, aku membebaskan diri dari ruangan yang sesak itu. Mana banyak anak-anak perempuan yang mengajakku makan bersama. Tentu saja aku tidak dapat menerimanya dengan mudah.

Aku berjalan ke arah taman. Aku berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara orang bercakap-cakap. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan-pelan. Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara Mikuo. Tapi siapa yang ia ajak bicara?

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang familiar bagiku. R-Rin?

Aku mengintip dari sudut tembok yang ditutupi tanaman. Tampak Rin dan Mikuo sedang bercakap-cakap di sana. Mikuo tampak tenang dan bahagia. Sepertinya ia santai sekali. Sedangkan Rin tampak gugup dan tidak biasa. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah.

Apa Mikuo benar-benar mengikuti perasaan hatinya bahwa dia menyukai Rin? Dan apakah... Rin juga menyukainya? Dadaku terasa sesak untuk sesaat.

Aku segera meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke dalam asrama. Seketika lagu yang kudengar tadi sore terputar di otakku.

.

.

Esok harinya aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku dapat melihat bahwa tempat tidur yang berada di sampingku sudah kosong. Dasar Piko. Ia sudah bangun lebih pagi daripada aku dan ia meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku segera bergegas, mandi dan berpakaian kemudian merapikan tempat tidur setelah melihat bahwa aku sudah terlambat lima menit. Aku turun ke bawah. Ketika menuruni tangga, aku menangkap sosok yang membuatku cemburu, lagi.

Ada Rin dan Mikuo yang sedang mengobrol. Tunggu... Cemburu? Aku tak mungkin cemburu pada mereka, kan? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Mikuo untuk membantunya.

Aku berbalik arah dan berharap agar tidak ada yang melihatku saat itu. Dan tanpa kusadari sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan ruang musik.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan melihat ruangan yang kosong itu. Ketika melihat piano tua masih ada di sana, aku segera berjalan pelan menuju piano itu.

Aku menarik kursi piano pelan dan mendudukinya. Kemudian aku membersihkannya pelan dan membuka tutupannya.

Dengan pelan aku menekan tuts-tuts pada piano itu dengan lembut. Hingga akhirnya aku keasikan bermain sendiri bermain lagu khas-ku. Dan tanpa sadar suaraku mulai mengalun, seirama dengan nada piano yang kumainkan.

Aku terus bermain dan bernyanyi, menikmati masa ini. Hingga akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati sesosok familiar bagiku.

Ia kukenal dekat. Matanya yang indah berwarna biru mengeluarkan air mata. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan. Ia tak menghindar seperti kemarin. Ia tetap di sana dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah dan tidak mengelapnya.

Akhirnya aku dapat meraih tangannya. Setelah itu kutarik ia ke dalam pelukanku.

"Rin..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

(A/N: Gomen kalau late update. Kemaren itu lagi kena WB. Mind to RnR, Minna? Gomen kalau ending ngegantung dan di chapter ini masih kurang unsur "sing"-nya)


	3. Chapter 3

**Melody of You**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Drama.

Warning: Mungkin ada typo dan ooc. Mungkin juga gaje. Kata-kata ada yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Untuk IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award): Sing.

Summary:  
"Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri."

(A/N: Yosh~ Semoga nggak terkena WB dan bisa lanjutin fic ini sampai selesai sebelum deadline. Soalnya fic lain dan ide juga numpuk, nih...

Ah, nggak penting. Mulai aja~)

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku meraih tangan gadis itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Sedangkan gadis yang kupeluk dan tidak lain dari Rin hanya diam tidak menolak tindakan yang kuberikan padanya.

"Rin..."

Aku tidak mendengarnya membalas panggilanku. Hingga tiba-tiba aku merasa bajuku agak basah. Ketika aku menoleh, ternyata Rin menangis. Air matanya mengalir dari matanya yang berkilau. Aku jadi tak tega melihatnya.

Aku memeluknya semakin erat untuk menenangkannya. Namun itu tidak berhasil kulakukan. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Aku hanya memeluknya. Sedangkan Rin menangis dalam diam.

Untuk beberapa lama kami berpelukan di situ. Untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat hal ini. Kalau ada, mungkin bisa terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pelan dan menatap Rin. Rin sendiri menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menurutku mungkin sudah basah karena air mata. Aku mengangkat wajahnya dengan menaikkan dagunya. Untung sesaat pandangan kami bertemu.

Dengan cepat aku menghapus air mata Rin dengan mengelusnya pelan di pipi dan bagian dekat mata. Rin menurut saja.

"Rin, aku mengatakan agar kita berjaga jarak agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman..." Aku berbisik pelan, takut ada yang mendengar. Rin diam saja sambil terus menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku... tidak mau menyesal pada akhirnya. Aku tidak mau menyakiti teman-temanku. Aku... tidak mau mengecewakanmu dan temanku," lanjutku sambil menggigit bibir. Rin masih tetap diam. Air mata masih turun perlahan-lahan dari matanya. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu? Seakan kita sudah tidak memiliki harapan untuk bersama lagi, seperti dulu?" ujar Rin dengan nada yang sedikit... sinis.

"Terus terang saja, aku kecewa karenamu. Aku kecewa karena kamu melakukan hal ini. Aku kecewa karena kamu menyakitiku. Aku kecewa karena kamu... berubah," tutur Rin pada akhirnya, membuatku terperanjat. Aku... berubah?

"Berubah? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Kau nggak akan ngerti!" seru Rin dengan tajam. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang menusuk sementara air mata terus turun dari kedua matanya.

"Aku... sayang kamu, Len," jawab Rin pada akhirnya, sebelum ia melepaskan peganganku yang tadi merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan segera berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku merenungi kata-katanya. "_Aku... sayang kamu, Len._"

Apa maksudnya?

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Permainan piano. Pelukan hangat Len. Tangannya yang menghapus air mataku. Melodi-melodi yang indah. Suara yang menawan. Semua itu... benar-benar berubah. Len yang sekarang ini bukanlah Len yang kukenal. Dia bukan Len. Len tidak seperti itu.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju toilet untuk mencuci muka sebentar. Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihatku dengan wajah tidak karu-karuan karena habis menangis ini.

"Hei, kenapa terlambat?" sapa Miki sambil menengok ke arahku ketika aku duduk di sampingnya. Ia sendiri sudah mulai makan hidangan yang kedua, sedangkan aku sama sekali belum makan.

"Barangku... tertinggal di atas tadi," jawabku pelan seraya berbohong.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di pertengahan... err, bilang saja begitu. Kami sedang berada di pertengahan sekolah anak perempuan dan laki-laki dari Crypton Gakuen. Gedung ini merupakan gedung yang terbesar dan terletak agak ke belakang. Kami menggunakan gedung ini untuk kegiatan bersama.

Di dalam gedung ini ada ruang musik, tentu saja karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah yang menomor satukan musik dan menyanyi. Juga ada ruang makan yang sangat besar, kamar-kamar untuk berisitirahat sejenak, dapur, dan yang paling menyenangkan untukku adalah... taman dalam.

Aku menyukai taman, ingat, kan? Taman dalam merupakan sebuah bangunan dari kaca yang mirip seperti _greenhous_e. Di dalamnya banyak sekali tanaman dan pohon-pohon.

Aku menikmati hidanganku dengan pelan. Rasanya tidak berasa, hambar sekali. Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Aku dapat menangkap sosok Len yang memasuki ruangan ini dan disambut oleh Piko yang langsung merangkulnya dengan kasar sehingga membuatnya memukul sahabatnya itu. Ketika Len melempar pandangan ke arahku, aku segera melihat ke arah lain dan membuang muka, berpura-pura tidak meliatnya. Sedangkan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Hei, kenapa?" tanya Miki yang rupanya melihat perubahan dalam raut wajahku.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa," jawabku berbohong. Maafkan aku yang terpaksa berbohong kepadamu, sahabatku.

Miki hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan polos. Sementara kami melanjutkan makan.

.

.

"Rin, nanti kalau dekorasi pitanya sudah selesai, kumpulkan ke sensei, ya," pesan Miki sementara ia mulai mengangkat kardus-kardus berisi pita-pita yang dibuat olehnya dan teman-teman yang lain. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya karena sibuk membuat simpul pada kain ini.

"Hei." Aku mendengar seseorang menyapaku. Aku menengok karena tidak mengelai suaranya.

"Mikuo-kun." Aku memanggilnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sejujurnya aku berpikir, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa dia tidak sibuk?

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Mikuo-kun. Aku mengangguk sementara pandanganku sudah mulai menuju ke arah pita yang sedang dalam proses kubuat ini.

"Kamu sendiri?" Aku balas bertanya sementara aku terus bekerja. Mikuo-kun hanya menggeleng. Aku tahu walaupun aku tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Ano... Aku bisa tanya sesuatu?" tanya Mikuo-kun dengan nada yang sepertinya hati-hati kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan fokus pada pekerjaanku.

"Tipe cowok kesukaanmu... seperti apa?" lanjut Mikuo-kun dengan ragu-ragu. Ketika mendengarnya aku tercekat. Aku tidak langsung menoleh padanya tetapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Bayangan Len terpintas di pikiranku. Aku menutup mata rapat-rapat dan membukanya lagi, berharap bayangan itu segera lenyap. Ya ampun, kenapa aku malah memikirkan Len?

"Rin?" Mikuo-kun memanggilku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tipe-ku, ya... Baik, setia, dan yang pasti... sayang," jawabku sambil mengehela napas.

'_Len banget. Sayangnya dia sudah berubah._' Pikiran itu terlintas secara otomatis di pikiranku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku pelan untuk menghilangkan kata-kata itu dari dalam otakku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, wajahku memanas, hanya karena Len. Aduh... Kenapa selalu Len yang kupikirkan?

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

Argh! Sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku, Kaito-sensei sudah menyuruhku kembali ke tempat semula dan menyuruhku kembali bekerja. Padahal saat itu merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Rin! Menyebalkan!

Aneh. Bukankah Len bilang dia akan membantuku? Apa buktinya? Ia sama sekali tidak membantuku. Ketika kutanyai, ia hanya diam atau menjawab asal-asalan. Seperti tidak bersemangat. Apa dia benar-benar ingin membantuku?

Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin nanti malam. Semoga Rin dapat mengerti dan menerimanya. Ketika melihatnya pertama kali, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya...

Ya, aku akan merencanakan semuanya...

.

.

Malam harinya aku mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Rin, berdua saja dan privat. Oke, mungkin ini agak sulit. Tapi yang pasti akhirnya aku dapat menemuinya di taman. Di tangan kananku hanya ada setangkai bunga mawar. Aku pikir pasti dia akan menyukainya.

"Ano, Rin..." Aku berusaha menyatakan perasaanku. Ternyata "menembak" seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah! Walaupun aku terkenal di sekolah, tapi rasanya sulit untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Rin.

"Ada apa, Mikuo-kun? Sampai mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Rin lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat lucu. Sangat lucu... Dan cantik.

"Aku... Aku suka padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Maukah... kau menjadi pacarku?" Akhirnya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan jelas. Aku mengeluarkan bunga mawar yang kusimpan sejak tadi dan memberikannya kepada Rin.

Rin tampak terkejut mendengar pengakuanku. Tapi seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Ada apa? Ia mendorong tanganku pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa terima mawar itu," ujar Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Orang yang jatuh cinta padaku pada pandangan pertama, bisa dipastikan ia hanya mencintaiku secara fisik. Hanya karena aku cantik atau lucu. Sedangkan sifat dan kepribadian yang tidak dapat dilihat secara langsung tidak diperhatikannya. Dan aku sudah bilang. Tipe-ku adalah orang yang baik, setia, dan sayang padaku. Apa kamu sayang padaku? Aku tidak yakin. Kita baru saja bertemu. Apa kau setia? Aku juga tidak yakin. Baik? Itu mungkin bisa. Tapi hanya memenuhi satu faktor di antara empat faktor yang ada, tidak bisa membuatku menerimamu. Jadi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarku." Aku mendengar seluruh ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Rin dengan nada yang tegas dan datar. Tubuhku kaku seketika. Ini yang namanya penolakkan?

"Aku serius sayang padamu!" seruku meyakinkan ucapanku.

"Aku nggak percaya." Rin hanya menjawab dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Emosiku meluap-luap. Apa-apaan cewek ini! Menolakku dengan begitu kasarnya hingga membuatku tak bisa membalas perkataannya! Apa dia tidak keterlaluan!

Rin berbalik badan hendak meninggalkanku. Namun secepat kilat aku menggenggam tangannya yang mungil dengan kuat.

"Ada apa? Ada yang perlu kau sampaikan lagi? Kalau tidak, lepaskan," ujar Rin dengan nada yang lebih tenang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti meraih apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengatakan iya," jawabku keras kepala padanya. Aku dapat melihat kening Rin berkerut, tanda tidak senang.

"Aku tidak suka dengan cowok yang pemaksa. Jadi tolong lepaskan sekarang," pinta Rin pelan.

"Tidak," aku keras kepala.

"Aku serius. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan!" seru Rin dengan nada tinggi. Rupanya ia terbawa emosi juga.

Aku hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi kalau tidak ada yang membalikkan tubuhku ke belakang. Spontan aku melepas genggaman tangan Rin. Gadis itu langsung berlari menjauhiku dan bersembunyi di sudut tembok.

Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras mendarat di pipiku. Aku merintih dan membuka mata. Tampak sosok orang yang kukenal sedang mengepalkan tangannya, tanda marah. Len Kagamine.

"Apa-apaan kau Len?!" teriakku dengan nada marah padanya.

"Harusnya kau yang bertanya demikian! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin?!" Len malah balas bertanya dengan nada tinggi dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Aku mengusap sedikit darah yang ada sedikit di dekat bibirku.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin. Bukankah kau bilang kau mau membantuku? Kenapa kau malah menggangguku?" balasku tajam.

"Aku bilang aku membantumu sebagai teman. Tapi ada yang ingin kubilang padamu sebelumnya, jika kau menyakiti Rin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Rin itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tahu!" seru Len sambil berteriak ke arahku.

Adik? Haha. Sepertinya kau salah bicara, Len. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat reaksi gadis yang mungkin kami perebutkan. Dia menatap ke arah kami dengan pandangan menerawang.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Aku bilang aku membantumu sebagai teman. Tapi ada yang ingin kubilang padamu sebelumnya, jika kau menyakiti Rin, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Rin itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tahu!" seruku lantang kepada Mikuo.

Mikuo tampak menyeringai. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat ke arah Rin. Ada apa dengan Rin? Aku pun ikut menoleh ke arah gadis dengan rambut pirang itu yang berada di belakang kami. Yang kulihat hanyalah wajahnya yang menatap kami dengan pandangan kosong.

BUK!

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kami sedang bertengkar. Ketika aku melihat ke arah Rin, secepat kilat Mikuo meninju perutku hingga aku terbanting ke tanah dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Len!" Aku mendengar Rin menjerit dengan suara yang agak serak. Aku dapat melihat air mata sedikit turun dari matanya. Aku meringis pelan untuk menahan sakit.

"Nggak usah sok begitu, deh, Len. Adikmu, kan? Berarti bukan kekasihmu, kan? Kau tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan cinta Rin, kan?" Mikuo berkata dengan seringai di wajahnya. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tapi bukankah aku punya kewajiban untuk melindunginya?! Kau tadi hampir saja membuat Rin menangis! Aku nggak terima! Kau telah melanggar hal yang ada! Aku nggak akan membantumu lagi!" seruku tegas pada Mikuo. Mikuo hanya tertawa licik yang membuatku berkeringat dingin karena marah. Sedangkan Rin menyeka air matanya yang turun.

"Yah... Len... Len... Kau begitu keras kepala. Memang kau pernah bilang begini sebelum kita membuat perjanjian?" ujar Mikuo sambil tersenyum licik. Aku terdiam.

"Tidak. Karena memang sebenarnya aku tidak mengatakan apa yang kupikirkan semuanya padamu. Aku sudah berjanji akan melindungi Rin. Aku bertekad untuk menjaganya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka, sakit, apalagi disakiti oleh orang sepertimu!" seruku dengan tatapan menusuk pada Mikuo. Mikuo hanya melipat tangan dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Huh... Kau begitu keras kepala, ya? Menyebalkan sekali. Ya sudah. Untuk kali ini, kita sampai di sini dulu. Obati sana lukamu. Kau benar-benar payah, kemampuanmu hanya seperti itu," ujar Mikuo sambil berbalik badan dan meninggalkan kami.

Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku dan mengerang kesakitan. Rupanya Mikuo memukulku cukup kuat juga. Kini perutku rasanya agak nyut-nyutan.

"Len!" seru Rin sambil berlari menujuku. Kemudian ia duduk untuk menyeimbangkan tinggiku dengan tingginya.

Aku masih mengerang untuk menahan sakit. Hingga akhirnya Rin mengeluarkan saputangannya yang ada di saku bajunya. Kemudian ia menyeka darah yang ada di dekat bibirku dengan pelan.

"Aduh. Sakit, Rin!" seruku yang ingin sekali tidak berbicara seperti itu, namun sudah terlanjur. Rin tampak tercekat ketika aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi," jawab Rin sambil menyeka darahku dengan lebih pelan. Aku diam saja sambil menunggunya selesai. Akhirnya Rin menjauhkan saputangannya dari wajahku.

"Selesai," jawab Rin hambar, seperti tanpa nada, tanpa ekspresi. Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu berdiri. Rin pun berdiri.

"Arigatou," jawabku pelan.

"Douita," balas Rin dengan nada yang agak... menusuk. Kemudian ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu sambil memegang kepalaku.

Argh... Aku bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa membuat Rin seperti ini?! Bagaimana kalau ia marah padaku?! Kami-sama, aku butuh bantuan...

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Len sambil mengatur napasku yang tidak karuan. Huh... Kami-sama, ada apa denganku? Rasanya sesak sekali ketika harus meninggalkannya sendirian di situ dalam keadaan yang tidak terlalu sehat.

Tapi aku juga tidak tahan. Aku tidak mau melihat Len yang seperti itu lagi. Rasanya... sakit sekali.

Aku berjalan masuk ke asrama. Aku tidak akan ikut kegiatan lagi. Tubuhku rasanya tidak sehat. Jalanku terhuyung-huyung, kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar. Dan yang pasti, dadaku sakit dan napasku tidak teratur.

Aku memasuki mengirimkan pesan kepada Miki yang berada di gedung utama (gedung untuk perayaan itu) bahwa aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kegiatan lagi. Aku memasuki asrama putri dan berjalan pelan menuju UKS.

Di asrama ini sebenarnya terang, tapi sedikit orang yang ada di sini. Pasti semua orang sedang sibuk di gedung utama.

Aku tidak menyalakan lampu ketika memasuki UKS. Aku hanya berbaring di kasur tanpa menyalakan AC atau lampu sekali pun. Aku tidak ingin orang lain melihat aku ada di sini.

Aku menatap jendela yang berada di hadapanku. Jendela yang besar dan tertutup oleh kaca yang agak buram. Meski begitu, aku masih dapat melihat banyak sekali bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

"Kirei..." Tanpa sadar aku mengatakan satu kata tersebut. Pas ketika kata itu keluar dari mulutku, ada suatu benda terang yang turun dari langit dengan cepatnya. Bintang jatuh?

Spontan aku menutup mataku dan mulai berbicara sendiri dalam hati.

'_Aku harap semua ini bisa teratasi, semua dapat berjalan dengan baik. Aku harap aku bisa tegar dalam menghadapi semua ini. Tidak apalah aku menderita, asalkan dia bahagia..._'

'_Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi..._'

Aku membuka mataku dan tersenyum sambil terus menatap ke arah bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Hingga aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian yang khas bagiku...

Aku mulai menajamkan pendengaranku untuk mendengar siapa yang bernyanyi dan lagu apa ini.

_I smile in front of you. _

_I laugh in front of you. _

_I said I am okay. _

_But in my deepest heart, I cried a lot. _

_Hoping for a miracle. _

_A miracle of braveness for me to said that I love you a lot. _

Aku masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh suara indah ini.

_Fate never change. _

_The only way to change my life is myself. _

_Why everything changes? Why do we change? Why peoples need to change? _

_Time had past a lot and all the things in this world had change. _

_But do you know one thing that will never change? _

_My feelings for you. _

Tanpa sadar air mataku meleleh ketika mendengar bait-bait dari lagu itu. Aku mengenal baik lagu itu. Akhirnya aku mengenalnya. Itulah lagu yang sering kunyanyikan. Lagu yang kunyanyikan di taman. Lagu yang sangat sering kumainkan.

Lagu yang... mengikatku dengan Len.

Pintu UKS terbuka perlahan. Entah bagaimana caranya, aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti aku melihat sosok Len berdiri di ambang pintu. Apa ia tahu kalau aku ada di sini? Apa dari Miki?

Ia berjalan pelan dan mendekatiku. Aku hanya melihatnya dari tempat tidur tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Air mata terus mengalir melalui pipiku dan jatuh dari daguku. Aku merasakan tangan Len yang hangat mengusap air mataku itu. Ia mengelus pipiku pelan dan aku dapat melihat senyumnya dalam kegelapan ruangan ini.

_I just need to be honest to my own feelings. _

_I can't just run away. Run away from the fate that never changes. _

_I love you. _

_I love you. _

_I love you a lot. _

_This is my real feelings to you. _

Aku menghela napas sebelum nada-nada indah keluar dari mulut kecilku.

_Would you live with me? Would you stay with me? _

_It's all up to you. I already say the truth that I love you. _

_What I have now is only hope, and the rest is yours. _

_If you can't keep my feelings, I'm fine with it. _

_I am fine with my own tears and darkness. _

_As long as I can see you're smiling... _

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirku. Aku hanya diam dan tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Beberapa saat kemudian Len menjauhkan kepalanya dariku. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah, begitu juga pipiku yang memanas.

"Rin, aku... suka, tidak, aku cinta padamu. Perasaan ini sudah kupendam sejak dulu. Sejak dulu aku sudah mencintaimu. Dan baru kini aku memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Semuanya kini ada padamu. Kau berhak menentukan kelanjutan dari cerita kita ini. Jika kau tidak mau menerimaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Selama aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan air mata dan kegelapan dunia ini..." Aku tidak percaya saat kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Len.

Air mataku menetes lagi. Kali ini lebih deras, tapi lebih tenang. Bibirku membentuk senyuman.

"Aku... juga mencintaimu, Len." Itulah jawabanku untuknya.

Aku dapat melihat air mata yang juga menetes dari sudut mata Len.

Apa ini takdir yang diberikan pada kami?

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Gomen update lama, ini disebabkan karena nggak bisa main laptop selama beberapa saat. Seperti biasa, disita tentunya.

Oh iya, itu yang di-italic sebenarnya lagu karangan saya sendiri. Tapi karena author ini buta nada dan nggak ngerti apa-apa tentang musik, bisa lebih dilihat seperti syair~

Mungkin fic ini sebentar lagi selesai. Doain aja bisa selesai pas tenggat waktu, ya. Amin...

Akhir kata, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Melody of You**

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Drama.

Warning: Mungkin ada typo dan ooc. Mungkin juga gaje. Kata-kata ada yang tidak sesuai EYD.

Note: Untuk IVFA (Indonesian Vocaloid Fanfiction Award): Sing.

Summary:  
"Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri."

A/N: Intinya saya lagi mencoba supaya cerita ini bisa selesai sebelum deadline. Nggak usah lama-lama di author note. Mulai aja.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku melihat air mata Len yang menitik di sudut matanya. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk menyapu air mata itu dari wajahnya yang selalu membuatku nyaman. Len hanya diam dan membiarkanku menghapus air matanya. Setelah itu aku melempar senyum padanya.

"Kenapa kau tak jujur pada perasaanmu selama ini? Kenapa kau malah menjauhiku?" tanyaku padanya.

Len hanya terdiam. Apa pertanyaanku terlalu banyak sehingga ia tidak tahu mau menjawab yang mana? Apa pertanyaanku sulit seperti soal hitungan matematika maupun fisika yang harus dijawab dengan hitung-hitungan? Atau sulit seperti biologi dan geografi yang memerlukan teori? Atau... Lupakan, jadi melenceng ke pelajaran.

Menurutku pertanyaanku mudah saja untuk dijawab, tentu saja jika Len yang menjawabnya. Karena itu semua berdasarkan dari kenyataan. Ia hanya perlu menuturkan semuanya dengan jujur, itu saja. Apakah itu sulit? Menurutku pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini merupakan pertanyaan yang mudah. Tapi apa jalan pikiranku dan Len berbeda?

"Aduh... Aku bingung mau menjawab dari mana dulu..." Len akhirnya membuka mulut dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum masam.

Aku hanya menggembungkan pipiku ketika melihat responnya yang seperti itu.

"Pertanyaanku tidak sulit, kan?" tanyaku.

Len menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kok. Tidak karena jawaban itu semua sudah kuketahui sendiri, karena aku yang mengalami hal itu sendiri. Tidak sulit karena aku mengetahui alasan aku tidak jujur dan menjauhimu sejak dulu. Tapi ada satu yang sulit. Aku sulit untuk... mengakuinya." Suara Len makin lama makin pelan, khususnya di kalimat terakhir.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepala. "Jawab yang benar saja. Aku nggak bakal marah, kok."

"Aku nggak bilang kalau aku takut kau marah," Len menjulurkan lidahnya.

Aku hanya merengut. Uh... Sepertinya aku mulai dipermainkan olehnya.

"Terserah, apa sajalah maumu. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku saja," ujarku menyerah. Aku memang tak bisa menang berdebat dengannya.

"Alasan aku tidak jujur, ya...? Aku... tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita ini. Aku takut kalau aku mengaku aku mencintaimu, kau akan menjauhiku dan semuanya akan menjadi semakin parah. Aku... tidak punya keberanian," jawab Len panjang lebar sambil menghela napas.

Aku hanya terdiam. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaan kedua?" sahutku yang tidak tahu harus merespon apa dari jawabannya yang pertama.

"Aku..." Len berhenti sebentar. "Mikuo suka padamu..."

"Oh, aku tahu akan hal itu," aku memotong ucapannya dengan nada dingin. Aku sungguh sebal dengan lelaki itu. Awalnya kupikir dia baik. Tapi ternyata... aku salah menilainya. Dia jauh dari kata baik.

"Yah..." Len menggigit bibir, membuat ucapannya tertahan. "Ia meminta bantuanku untuk mendekatimu..."

"Dan kau setuju?" Aku memotongnya lagi. Len terlihat mengerang. Sepertinya tebakanku benar. Ia setuju akan membantu temannya dan tidak jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

"Ya," Len menjawab pasrah.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku... Sebelumnya dia pernah bertanya, apakah aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Aku menjawab tidak karena tidak ingin jujur pada perasaanku sendiri dan merusak hubungan persahabatan ini... Jadi..." Len terlihat sulit untuk melanjutkan ucapannya itu.

Aku menahan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu dengan meletakkan telunjukku di di depan bibirnya.

"Jangan ceritakan kalau kau rasa itu berat. Berjanji saja padaku, jangan pernah bohong terhadap dirimu sendiri," tuturku. Len hanya terdiam karena aku belum menyingkirkan telunjukku dari bibirnya.

"Selama waktu masih berputar, bunga masih bermekaran, matahari masih bersinar, dan selama kita masih bisa bernapas, jujurlah akan perasaanmu sendiri." Aku tersenyum sambil melepaskan telunjukku dari bibirnya.

Len balas tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku itu. Kemudian ia membantuku berdiri dari kasur dan mengajakku keluar dari UKS. Sebelum mengajakku keluar, ia mengecup pipiku yang membuatku kaget.

"Aku berjanji agar jujur pada diriku sendiri dan tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu. Aku juga berjanji agar selalu melindungi dirimu dari segala hal," jawab Len. Aku hanya tersenyum sedangkan kedua pipiku memerah.

"Oh iya, bagaimana jawabanmu atas pernyataanku itu?" tanya Len dengan agak gugup.

"Lho? Aku kan, sudah memberikannya sejak tadi. Nggak sadar, ya?" balasku yang juga agak gugup sekaligus bingung. Len hanya tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk kepalanya, hal yang dilakukan kalau ia bingung.

"Ahaha... Apa iya? Jadi kau setuju?" balas Len gugup. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Jadi kita resmi pacaran, nih?" Len menjulurkan lidah. Uh... Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sekarang memerah. Pipiku juga memanas. Ya ampun... Apa aku begitu mudah nge-_blush_?

Aku mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Aku berharap Len tidak menggodaku lebih dari ini.

Len hanya tertawa sambil mengusap rambutku. Kemudian ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari UKS. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, aku mengerti maksudnya untuk mengajakku ke gedung utama lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Eciee... Berduaan," Miki langsung meledek Rin dan Len yang datang ke gedung utama dengan bergandengan tangan. Spontan sepasang kekasih yang mirip itu segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Mi-Miki..." Rin menegur sahabatnya pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Kemudian Piko datang dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hei, kalian kemana saja? Dicariin kemana-mana nggak ketemu. Berduaan, ya? Apa melakukan yang macam-macam?" Piko terus meluncurkan kata-kata tanpa jeda dan otomatis membuat Len melempar pisang yang dikantonginya ke kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan mikir yang macam-macam! Kita nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Baka!" seru Rin dengan wajah yang kini makin memerah.

"Jadi kalian dari mana?" tanya Miki lagi.

"Dari..."

"UKS." Len memotong ucapan Rin, membuat lawan bicara mereka sempat berpikir yang macam-macam.

"Woi! Apaan, tuh?! Ngelakuin apa kalian?!" teriak Piko tiba-tiba.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain! Sumpah, deh!" seru Rin dengan tangan yang membentuk tanda "peace", maksudnya huruf "V" dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuk yang terangkat ke atas.

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain, kok. Cuma jadian aja," jawab Len frontal sambil merangkul Rin yang membuat wajah pacarnya itu memerah lagi.

"Len!" seru Rin yang belum siap diledeki kedua temannya yang iseng itu.

"Eciee... Yang baru jadian, baru jadian. Minta peje, dong..." Miki dan Piko tiba-tiba teriak-teriak sambil muter-muter sendiri membuat Rin dan Len _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ayo aja, ngerayain bareng-bareng," balas Rin.

"Tapi tunggu kalian jadian dulu. Biar barengan. Oke?" tambah Len dengan nada cuek.

Miki dan Piko segera menghentikan gerakan-gerakan mereka yang nggak jelas itu dan menatap Len dengan tajam.

"Kau bilang apa?! Kita nggak akan jadian, tahu!" teriak mereka berdua serempak.

'_Siapa yang bisa menduga masa depan..._' kata Rin dalam hati.

.

.

"Rin," Miku tiba-tiba merangkul Rin yang sedang menunggu teman-temannya bermain beberapa permainan yang diselenggarakan pada malam itu. Rin menengok dan mendapati gadis berambut tosca itu sedang merangkulnya. Rin jadi merasa tak tenang. Apakah Miku akan bertanya-tanya tentang Len? Soalnya Miku pernah bilang bahwa ia menyukai Len, kan?

"K-Kenapa, Miku?" tanya Rin dengan agak tergagap.

"Kok, malah gugup begitu, sih?" Miku balas bertanya sambil melepaskan rangkulannya.

Rin hanya diam.

"Aku lihat kau agak dekat dengan Mikuo-kun, ya?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan yang tak disangka oleh Rin. Rin masih diam. Dia nggak mau mengingat tentang Mikuo lagi.

"Ng-Nggak, kok. Emang kenapa?" jawab Rin sekaligus bertanya. Ia masih berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Yah... Sayang banget. Padahal kalau misalnya kamu deket sama dia, aku kan mau minta kamu buat deketin aku sama dia..." Miku hanya menghela napas dengan kecewa. Mata Rin membesar.

'Miku suka sama Mikuo?! Padahal kemarin itu dia bilang dia suka sama Len,' batin Rin.

"EH?! Bukannya kamu suka sama Len?" Rin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Miku hanya memainkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna tosca itu sambil memutar-mutar kaki kirinya.

"Yah... Entah kenapa aku merasa aku dan Len tidak akan cocok dan aku merasa tertarik dengan Mikuo-kun? Dia keren! Apa kau tahu kalau dia terkenal di kalangan para gadis?!" seru Miku dengan menggebu-gebu, mungkin karena semangat dan senang terhadap perasaannya itu.

Rin mengerutkan kening. Begitu cepatnya Miku dapat move on? Apa dulu Miku mencintai Len dengan tulus? Atau sekedar mengidolakan saja? Kalau katanya ia suka pada Len, seharusnya ia memberikan seluruh perasaannya pada Len, tentunya! Tapi kenapa ia malah menyukai cowok lain? Bukannya... Rin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Sudahlah, itu bukan urusannya.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu dengan Mikuo-kun, Miku," jawab Rin kalem pada akhirnya. Gadis itu dapat melihat cahaya yang memancarkan dari mata temannya itu.

"Aduh! Makasih banget, ya, Rin! Kapan kau mau membantuku?" seru Miku sambil meloncat kegirangan.

Rin berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Aku akan bilang ke Mikuo-kun kalau kamu suka padanya," jawabnya tanpa berpikir lebih jauh. Sesaat Miku hanya berhenti meloncat-loncat.

"Apa?! Itu memalukan! Jangan!" serunya panik. Rin mendengus.

"Mau dibantu tidak?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Sudahlah. Aku saja yang akan bilang akan perasaanku padanya," Miku menghela napas dan meninggalkan Rin. Rin hanya mengangkat bahu. Miku tidak mau dibantu olehnya, ya sudah. Toh, ia sudah menawarkan bantuan.

"Hei!" Rin merasa ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ketika ia menengok, ia mendapati pacarnya sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak gadis itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebotol minuman. Melihat wajah Len tersenyum, entah kenapa Rin merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Eh? Wajahmu kenapa merah? Demam, ya? Oh ya, kubawakan minuman, nih," tanya Len sambil menyerahkan botol minuman yang agak hangat pada gadis berambut pirang lembut itu.

Rin menerimanya. "A-Arigatou. Tidak, aku tidak demam, kok." Rin membuka botol minuman itu dan mulai meneguknya. Len mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Festival sekolah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, ya..." Len tiba-tiba berkata sambil menatap ke arah langit. Rin menghentikan minumnya dan menatap ke arah Len. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah langit sambil tersenyum.

"Iya... Nggak sampai seminggu lagi," tambah Rin.

"Nanti kamu nyanyi, kan?" tanya Len, berusaha memastikan info yang didapatnya.

Rin hanya mengangguk dengan perasaan kaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rin kaget. Ia menyimpan rahasia itu baik-baik, agar menjadi kejutan yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa Len bisa mengetahuinya.

Len hanya tertawa dengan agak tertahan. "Aku _stalker_. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan olehmu. Aku lihat kau masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah perempuan. Kau ditawari untuk bernyanyi, kan?" jelas Len.

Mendengar perkataan Len, wajah Rin memanas lagi. Ia agak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Nyanyi lagu apa?" tanya Len yang tidak peduli dengan reaksi Rin.

"Um... Lagu yang kunyanyikan di taman itu. Lagu kita itu. Kau tahu, kan?" jawab Rin dengan malu-malu.

Len bersiul panjang karena kaget dan kagum.

"Wah... Bagus, dong?" ujarnya. Rin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Perhatian perhatian! Kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Crypton Gakuen, diharapkan masuk ke asrama masing-masing dan segera tidur. Besok kita akan menyelesaikan menghias sekolah dan latihan untuk pentas," tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan oleh suara keras yang berasal dari _speaker_ yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Rin dan Len sempat meloncat sedikit karena kaget. Ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, mereka berdua mulai tertawa pelan.

* * *

**Miki POV**

* * *

Aku melepas ikat rambut yang mengikat rambutku yang berwarna kemerahan dan meletakannya di meja. Pada saat itu juga, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pintu pun aku sudah tahu itu siapa.

"Oh, Rin. Malam sekali pulangnya? Kau ngapain dulu, he?" tegurku singkat padanya.

"Tadi aku dan Len ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar. Yah... begitu, deh. Kau sudah mau tidur?" balas Rin. Huh... Mereka berdua jadian. Kapan aku dengan Pi-

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat sambil menutup mata, sedangkan wajahku sudah memerah. Rin yang melihat aku sedang sibuk sendiri segera menegur.

"Mikirin apa, tuh?" tanyanya. Aku segera menahan napasku agar tidak segera melemparinya dengan bantalku yang berbentuk ceri.

"Ng-Nggak mikirin siapa-siapa, kok! Eh, cepat kau ganti baju. Kita sudah harus tidur. Besok mungkin sibuk karena kita harus menyelesaikan semua dekorasinya!" seruku cepat-cepat, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Setelah itu aku segera memasuki selimutku dan menyembunyikan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Ihh... Bilang saja, pengen jadian sama Piko~" Rin meledek lagi, sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

Aku segera melempar bantalku yang berbentuk ceri ke arah Rin. Namun Rin sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tertawa-tawa. Bantalku yang berbentuk ceri membentur pintu dan jatuh ke lantai.

Aku bangkit dari ranjang dengan malas untuk mengambil bantal ceri itu. Aku mendekapnya erat ketika aku sudah meraih bantal itu. Tiba-tiba aku melihat diriku sendiri yang memakai gaun tidur berwarna biru dengan rambut panjang terurai. Sesaat aku berpikir dan terjadi perdebatan di dalam pikiranku.

'_Haruskah aku jujur akan perasaanku sendiri terhadap Piko?_'

.

.

Aku mengikat rambutku perlahan dengan menggunakan kunciran bunga sakura yang sangat kusukai. Kenapa? Karena... Lupakan. Aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya, bukan? Itu tidak penting.

Aku menenteng tas yang berisi dekorasi-dekorasi yang nanti akan digantung dan ditempel di lokasi sekolah, khususnya lapangan. Kemudian aku juga membawa tumpukan buku novel yang nanti akan kubaca. Cukup berat juga bawaanku ini.

"Rin, bangun. Kita sudah harus ke gedung utama sekarang," aku menegur Rin yang masih terlelap di balik selimutnya.

"Ah... Kau duluan saja. Aku mau tidur lima menit lagi," balas Rin dengan suara yang agak serak. Ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Aku menghela napas melihat sikap sahabatku itu. Bagaimana jika ia terlambat bangun dan dimarahi? Atau mungkin diberi hukuman? Atau... Sepertinya aku terlalu mencemaskannya, ya? Sudahlah, aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi duluan, ya. Jaa ne," balasku pada Rin. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban darinya. Kemudian aku hanya membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu sambil melangkah keluar.

Ukh... Terus terang saja, bawaanku berat sekali. Kenapa aku harus membawa buku novel yang ini? Seharusnya aku membawa buku yang lain dan membawa tas lagi, untuk menaruh bukuku itu. Sekarang, membawanya dengan tangan rasanya sangatlah tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba aku tersandung. Aku tidak sempat berteriak karena suaraku tertahan akibat kekagetanku ini. Aku melayang ke lantai dengan cepat. Aku pasrah saja dan menutup mataku. Sedangkan buku dan tas-tas berisikan dekorasi itu sudah pasti jatuh ke tanah dengan suara benturan yang amat keras.

Aku masih menutup mataku. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tersadar kalau aku tidak membentur lantai. Tubuhku tidak terasa sakit. Tidak ada suara "bruk!" yang lebih kesar dibanding suara buku dan barang-barang yang jatuh dari tanganku. Aku hanya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bawahku.

Aku mulai membuka sebelah mataku, disusul dengan yang satunya lagi. Saat itu aku begitu kaget melihat "sesuatu" yang kutimpa itu.

"Pi-Pi-Pi-Piko!" teriakku dengan latah ketika melihat lelaki dengan rambut silver itu. Aku langsung bangkit berdiri agar tidak menimpanya lagi.

"Bodoh! Sampai kapan kau mau menimpaku seperti itu?! Kau pikir kau itu ringan?! Berat, tahu!" teriak Piko blak-blakan sambil bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang agak kotor. Aku dapat melihat pipinya yang merah.

Mendengar akan hal itu, terbentuklah empat siku persegi di kepalaku.

"Kau bilang apa?! Berat?! Nggak sopan, tahu!" balasku sambil teriak-teriak pula. Piko hanya menutup kupingnya dengan mimik orang bersalah.

"Lagian kamu lama banget, nggak turun-turun. Aku pikir ada apa. Makanya aku datang buat ngecek kamu lagi ngapain," tiba-tiba Piko mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan wajah cemberut.

Wajahku memerah ketika mendengar penjelasannya. Piko mau menengok apa yang sedang dilakukan olehku? Tapi pikiran itu segera berubah akibat aku yang merasa gengsi dengannya dan juga _tsundere_.

"Huh?! Maksudnya kamu mau ngecek aku ngapain di kamar gitu?! Ternyata kamu _pervert_ juga, ya!" seruku seakan menyalahkannya.

Piko hanya menatapku dengan pandangan sebal.

"Enak saja! Aku khawatir bukannya terima kasih atau apa, malah nuduh seperti itu. Nggak, aku nggak pervert seperti yang kau sangka. Aku cuma... khawatir, tahu," lanjut Piko. Aku dapat mendengar bahwa ia merendahkan suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sekali lagi, aku merasa agak... diperhatikan? Apa Piko suka padaku? Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi Piko langsung menambahkan.

"K-Kau kan, ceroboh! Kalau misalnya sampai terpeleset di kamar mandi atau jatuh dari kasur atau jatuh dari jendela misalnya! Gimana aku nggak khawatir?!" tambahnya dengan suara keras.

Aku segera memukul kepalanya dengan buku yang kubawa.

"Bodoh! Jatuh di kamar mandi atau dari kasur itu biasa! Aku bisa minta bantuan Rin. Tapi jatuh dari jendela? Kamu mau aku begitu, ya?" seruku sengit.

Piko hanya mendengus.

"Dasar keras kepala. Ayo kita ke ruang makan," serunya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Ia membawa sebagian dari barang-barangku dan menggandeng tanganku. Ia menyeretku ke ruang makan.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah diseret olehnya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tanganku yang digenggam olehnya agar tidak menimbulkan kesalah pahaman dengan orang-orang yang ada di situ.

.

.

Ruang makan sudah penuh. Aku melihat Len sudah duduk di salah satu meja bundar untuk empat orang. Sayang sekali ia tidak tahu bahwa pacarnya itu masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya di balik selimut.

"Hai, Miki. Rin mana?" tanya Len langsung begitu aku menarik kursi untuk duduk.

Piko langsung memukul kepala Len hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan. Aku hanya menahan tawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Tadi Rin masih tidur," jawabku singkat, menjawab pertanyaan Len. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh? Itu... Miku?" Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut tosca yang sedang bergandengan dengan seorang pemuda yang berambut sama dengannya. Mikuo-kun?

"Eh iya. Itu Hatsune. Lho? Sama Mikuo?" Len ikut-ikutan. Piko hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan melongo.

"Hei!" Tiba-tiba mereka mendekat ke arah kami sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung. Tidak biasanya mereka datang kesini, berduaan lagi.

"Berduaan?" Len menyapa mereka. Miku dan Mikuo mengangguk serempak.

"Kita kan, jadian!" seru Miku dengan bangga sambil memeluk lengan Mikuo, membuat yang lainnya kaget.

"Kalian jadian?!" seru Rin ikut-ikutan nimbrung, rupanya ia baru datang ke ruang makan dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Iya," jawab Mikuo dengan wajah yang agak bersemu. Mendengar hal itu, Rin dan Len serempak tertawa.

"A-Apa sih, yang lucu!" seru Miku dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Rin berhenti tertawa sejenak. "Dulu katanya Miku suka sama Len..."

"Sedangkan Mikuo suka sama Rin..."

"Dan sekarang kalian jadian?!" Rin dan Len tertawa lepas. Pasangan berambut tosca hanya tersenyum malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Aku hanya bisa diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, karena pada dasarnya aku juga nggak begitu ngerti.

"Eh, kok jadi kayak _triple couple_, ya?" Tiba-tiba Miku berkata. Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung menajamkan pendengaranku. _Triple couple_? Apaan, tuh?

"Eh, iya. Aku dan Rin. Hatsune sama Mikuo. Dan yang terakhir... Piko dan Miki!" seru Len.

Aku masih diam karena tidak begitu mengerti ucapan Len. Sedangkan Piko yang sudah menyadarinya, memukul kepala Len pelan, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bo-Bodoh! Nggak usah bawa namaku!" seru Piko dengan sifat keras kepalanya, seperti biasa.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku kini mengecek lembaran lirik lagu yang akan kunyanyikan lusa, tepat saat hari ulang tahun sekolah. Sebenarnya lagu ini merupakan lagu yang sering kunyanyikan dulu bersama Len dan yang lainnya. Karena Miki mengetahui lagu ini, kemungkinan ia akan bermain biola untuk mengiringiku.

Hanya saja lirik lagu ini sudah kuganti. Setidaknya akan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Aku tidak ingin lagu ini menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam lagi. Aku dan Len sudah seperti dulu lagi.

"Miki, di bagian ini kau bisa main dengan nada tinggi?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk sebuah bagian yang memerlukan nada tinggi.

Miki berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya mengutak-atik biolanya. Kemudian ia mendekat ke arahku dan melihat bagian yang kutunjukkan.

"Itu? Bisa saja," jawabnya singkat lalu kembali berkutat dengan biolanya lagi.

Aku hanya merengut melihat sikapnya yang cuek itu, atau mungkin sok cuek.

"Nggak usah _tsundere_, Miki. Kau jujur saja pada Piko," ledekku tiba-tiba. Miki menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memetik senar-senar di biola.

"Baka," gumamnya pelan namun dapat terdengar jelas olehku. Aku dapat melihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Dasar Miki.

Aku melihat Len memasuki ruang latihan. Apa dia datang untuk mengunjungiku yang sedang beristirahat? Atau mungkin dia ingin menanyai keadaanku? Atau ingin ngobrol-ngobrol sebentar? Atau...

Semua pikiran itu langsung hilang begitu ia memanggil salah seorang temanku untuk memanggil Miki. Miki bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Len dengan wajah bingung. Mungkin ia bingung apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Len.

Len berbicara dengannya setengah berbisik, yang pasti aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan dan aku tidak tahu. Tidak sampai semenit Miki sudah mengangguk-angguk dan memberikan jawaban singkat. Len yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabatku itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku dapat melihat bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata, seperti mengucapkan terima kasih.

Miki tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Len sendiri keluar dari ruang latihan. Sebelum dia keluar, dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan aku melihatnya, tentu saja. Sebelum aku sempat membalas lambaiannya, ia sudah diusir oleh seorang temanku untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Tadi Len bicara apa padamu?" tanyaku penasaran pada Miki. Miki memasang mimik wajah cuek.

"Rahasia. Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dengan nada menusuk. Aku merasa agak tersinggung. Kadang sifat dingin Miki ini menyebalkan juga...

"Serius, deh. Aku ini pacarnya dan kau sahabatku," selaku menahan emosi. Miki bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap ke depan, tidak membalas tatapan wajahku.

"Dan apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya kau juga harus tahu? Dia membicarakan hal yang pribadi. Walaupun kau pacarnya, tidak apa bukan dia bicara padaku? Toh kamu tahu kalau cintanya hanya untukmu. Tidak mungkin dia mengajakku untuk berpacaran dengannya atau semacamnya. Kau nggak usah terlalu khawatir," jawab Miki dengan nada yang kudengar sangat menyebalkan. Kemudian ia meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya menahan emosi dan amarah yang tertahan. Tak terasa tanganku meremas kertas yang sedang kuingat isinya.

"Rin, sudah siap?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika mendengar suara lembut Luka-sensei yang menyapaku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan masih menggenggam kertas yang sudah setengah kusut karena kuremas itu.

"Siap, sensei," balasku. Luka-sensei hanya tersenyum lalu membimbingku untuk latihan lagi.

Latihannya berjalan dengan baik, tapi pikiranku masih melenceng kemana-mana. Aku masih memikirkan tindakan Len yang agak membingungkan, sikap Miki yang menyebalkan, dan obrolan mereka berdua. Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku merasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Stop!" Tiba-tiba Luka-sensei berteriak. Aku berhenti bernyanyi, begitu pula alunan musik biola yang dimainkan Miki.

"Kau menyanyikan lirik yang salah," jawab Luka-sensei datar. Aku segera menyadarinya kemudian membungkuk pada beliau sambil meminta maaf.

"Sumimasen, sensei. Aku sedang tidak konsentrasi tadi. Aku akan mencoba untuk lebih fokus kali ini," ujarku sambil membungkuk. Luka-sensei menghela napas.

"Perayaannya dua hari lagi, kau tahu? Jangan dibawa main-main, Rin," tegurnya. Aku mengangguk, walau pikiranku menentang omongan Luka-sensei. Siapa yang membawanya dengan bermain-main?

"Miki, dari awal, jangan lupa intro-nya," perintah Luka-sensei.

"Hai," balas Miki pelan. Ia mulai memainkan intro-nya. Aku menunggu sampai bagian untukku menyanyi.

.

.

"Len!" Aku berlari-lari kecil ke arah Len yang sedang duduk sambil memegang sebotol minuman dingin. Len menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Gimana latihannya?" tanya Len memulai percakapan.

Aku merapikan rokku sejenak sebelum duduk di sampingnya.

"Lumayan," jawabku singkat. Len hanya membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf "o" dan mengangguk.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bicara apa dengan Miki?" tanyaku langsung karena sudah penasaran sejak tadi. Len berhenti meremas-remas botol yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

"Apa? Aku dengan Miki kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada polos, seakan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Tadi kau memanggil Miki untuk bicara sebentar, kan? Waktu aku sedang istirahat di ruang latihan itu, lho. Nah, kau bicara apa dengannya?" tanyaku langsung tanpa jeda.

Len tampak kebingungan saat mau menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya, kok?" balasnya. Aku akan membuka mulut sebelum sebuah tangan menyambar lenganku.

"Rin, latihan lagi," aku melihat Miki berkata. Aku melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan ke ruang latihan, meninggalkan Miki dan Len di situ dengan gusar. Ukh, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu terik memasuki kamar Rin dan Miki. Rin terbangun akibat sinar yang mengnai wajahnya itu. Ketika melihat ke samping, ia mendapati sahabatnya masih tertidur pulas dengan napas yang teratur.

Rin turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan hati-hati dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia mandi kurang lebih sepuluh menit kemudian duduk di depan meja riasnya untuk mengatur penampilannya.

"Miki, bangun." Rin mengguncangkan tubuh Miki yang masih tertutupi dengan selimut pelan-pelan. Miki hanya membuka sebelah matanya.

"Sudah pagi, ya?" tanyanya. Rin mengangguk. Ia memakai sepatunya kemudian keluar kamar tanpa menunggu Miki yang harus bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu, mereka jarang berbicara. Sebenarnya Rin yang memulai hal itu. Tapi menyadari bahwa Miki sebenarnya tidak memiliki salah apa-apa, ia malah merasa bersalah.

.

.

Rin mengatur baju berwarna hitam gothic yang ia pakai. Tampaknya sudah sempurna. Hiasan bunga berwarna hitam di kepalanya juga sudah tertampang rapi. Sepatu bot hitamnya menempel di kakinya tanpa noda.

"Sudah siap?" Miki memasuki backstage dengan pakaian formal berwarna merah dengan warna sedikit pink lembut. Rin mengangguk.

"Rin, ayo cepat!" bisik Luka-sensei setelah mengintip dari balik panggung. Mendengar seruan gurunya itu, Rin menjadi tambah gugup. Ia tidak menyangka harus menyanyi saat ini juga. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia latihan.

Rin menarik napasnya sejenak, menyiapkan mentalnya, kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Miki.

"Ayo!" serunya.

Rin menahan napas ketika melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang hadir dalam pertunjukannya. Ia mengatur napasnya yang sudah mulai tak karuan, jantungnya yang berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Rin menoleh ke arah Miki dan mendapati sahabatnya telah siap dengan biola-nya. Miki mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Satu lagi yang Rin ingin lihat. Len. Di mana Len pacarnya itu? Apa Len menontonnya bernyanyi? Itu pasti. Len sendiri yang berjanji padanya untuk hadir hari itu.

Mata Rin yang berwarna biru terus mencari sosok Len di daerah penonton yang sudah ribut, menunggu Rin menyanyi. Namun ia kecewa ketika melihat Len tidak ada di rombongan itu. Semangatnya mengendur.

Rin mendengar suara intro dari biola Miki yang mengalun lembut. Ia menyiapkan dirinya untuk bernyanyi sebaik-baiknya. Tapi ia begitu terkejut ketika mendengar suara intro biola itu disusul dengan intro piano yang pernah didengar sebelumnya.

Rin otomatis menghadap ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadinya.

"Len!" serunya kaget melihat Len yang kini duduk bermain piano di samping Miki yang sibuk dengan biola-nya. Len mengenakan pakaian formal. Ia tampak sangat keren saat itu, membuat wajah Rin memerah seperti biasanya.

Len hanya membalas panggilan Rin dengan senyum. Melihat Len ada di situ, bermain piano untuknya, sesaat Rin merasa terharu. Namun ia menahan air matanya ketika menyadari bahwa waktunya bernyanyi sebentar lagi tiba.

_I still remember the first time we met._

_I still remember how our eyes had contact._

_I still remember how you smile in front of me._

_All those memories still stuck in my mind._

Rin menarik napasnya.

_Now can we repeat them all?_

_History is just like a story._

_History is a video for me._

_It is a place to see all things that we had done. _

Rin berhenti sejenak sebelum memasuki bait keduanya. Tapi sebelum ia membuka mulut, ia mendengar suara Len dari belakang sana, bersama piano yang dimainkannya.

_You are precious for me, cause you're the one I love the most. _

_In history, now, and past we will be together. _

_Cause I will never let you go, even one minute by my side. _

_I afraid I lost you like at the past._

Rin hanya tersenyum mendengar Len yang ikutan bernyanyi dengannya. Len membalas senyumnya. Rin berjalan dan kini berada di samping Len. Kemudian ia menyanyi bagian selanjutnya.

_You're like a sunshine for me. I can't live without you. _

_You're like a tears of rain for me. I will die without you. _

_You like a friend for me, always by my side, never left behind. _

_All I wanna do is be with you now and forever. _

Kini Len ikutan menyanyi bersama Rin, membuat para penonton menjadi bertambah ribut.

_Singing with you makes the wonderful part of my life. _

_Your voice echoing in my mind. _

_Singing with you makes me warm and feel alright. _

_Cause with it, I know you're always in my side. _

Rin menarik napasnya, merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang kali ini. Ia menahan napas sebelum membungkuk tanda terima kasih juga selesai. Penonton berteriak-teriak semakin keras ketika Len berdiri dan ikut membungkuk.

Rin menoleh ke arah Miki. Miki tampak senang dengan pertunjukkan itu. Ia tersenyum pada Rin sambil mengacungkan jempol kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang biola miliknya itu.

Len menarik Rin ke belakang panggung, sedangkan Miki hanya mengikuti mereka. Dengan apa yang terjadi, Rin sekali lagi merasa terharu. Air matanya menitik jatuh ke pipinya yang halus.

"Rin?! Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Len kaget begitu melihat gadis itu menitikkan air mata. Rin mengusapnya pelan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya terharu. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok... Aku senang sekali semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Apalagi kau yang datang dan memberi kejutan!" balas Rin, masih tertawa kecil.

Len hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan pacarnya itu. Ia hanya mengelus pipi Rin dan menyahut.

"Itu yang kurencanakan dengan Miki beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tahu? Saat itu aku berusaha agar kau tidak mengetahuinya," jawab Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Rin hanya tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang direncanakan kedua orang yang disayanginya dua hari yang lalu.

Miki melihat pasangan manis itu yang sedang mesranya merasa tidak enak karena takut mengganggu. Maka ia "kabur diam-diam" dengan pelan-pelan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari belakang panggung tersebut.

"Hei." Miki merasa tangannya diraih oleh seseorang. Spontan ia menengok untuk melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya itu. Piko.

"Apa?" tanya Miki masam.

"Mau ke mana?" balas Piko datar. Miki merasa agak sebal.

"Menjauh dari mereka. Kasihan kalau diganggu," jawab Miki dengan sifat tsundere-nya.

Piko hanya terdiam. Ia seperti berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri, bisa terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya antara gusar dan juga malu. Miki melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miki.

Piko menjawab dengan agak tergagap. "E-Err... Mau lihat kembang api bersamaku? Aku dengar akan ada kembang api di lapangan..." Piko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Miki yang putih. Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Hai!"

Piko hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Miki. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan orang yang disukainya itu dan mengajaknya ke lapangan tempat kembang api akan diselenggarakan.

.

.

**End**

* * *

A/N: Sampai di sini aja, Minna-san. Jujur, ini saya ngetiknya ngebut karena ngejar deadline. Kalau lagi lepas dari WB, pasti nggak ada ide. Waktu terserang WB, malah jadi banjir ide. Dan waktu lagi ngetik, pasti aja ada yang ngeganggu, buat saya emosi sendiri (?)

Oh iya, saya ada rencana mau ganti penname gitu... Bosen sama yang lama ._.v #ngek

Anyway, mind to RnR?


End file.
